Rude
by LaynaPanda
Summary: All Natsu wanted to do was marry rich girl Lucy Heartfillia but apparently, her father does not approve of pink-haired bass players that are in a band. —Natsu&Lucy


**notes: **credits to Magic! for making my 2014 summer song: _rude_. 2013 was blurred lines and now, 2014, rude. i hope you enjoy. :)  
><em>p.s:<em> sorry for the short updates...

i'm going crazy. i hate sometimes. omfg. xD

* * *

><p>It was a bright Saturday morning and usually, Natsu would just stay in bed till twelve but today was a different Saturday. He jumped out of bed and went to his closet to bring out his best suit he planned on wearing today, smirking slightly to go quickly take a shower and drive over to his love's house.<p>

Today, was the day, where he was going to finally grow some major balls and ask his girlfriend's super scary and super rich father for her hand in marriage.

Sure, he had a long shot from _yes_ and _no_ but he had to give it a chance.

Smelling like fresh pine-cones and soap, he dressed himself beautifully in a suit and finally got in his convertible which was shiny and red and _so beautiful_ it made him cry tears every time he saw it. Racing nobody in particular to the large house up the hill, he was sweating bullets all over again. He had his heart in his hands and he swore he was _this _close on getting back in his super sexy car and curling back in bed to cry about how he couldn't do it but he was already there.

Standing in front of the large double doors, he trembled slightly and brushed his knuckles on the wooden door.

Once it opened, a large and tall male stepped out dressed in a white dress suit, gray tie, and black dress pants. He looked much more professional and scary that Natsu just wanted to go run off.

But he didn't.

"What is it that you need?"

Tugging on his collar, Natsu took in a deep breath. "To ask you a question, 'cause I know that you're an old fashioned man... 'can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know." He clasped his hands together as the blonde quirked a brow and scoffed. "I'll never give you my blessing till the day I die, tough luck my friend but the answer is no!"

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Natsu cried out as he gave the male an offended look. "Don't you know I'm human, too?"

"No."

"Why you gotta be rude?" Finally scoffing to himself and turning around, he waved his arm in the air. "I'm gonna marry her, anyway! Marry that girl, yeah no matter what you say. Marry that girl and we'll be a family!"

* * *

><p>Sitting at the dinner table all dressed up with her family and her fiance, Lucy huffed in irritation as she was once again, stuck in this hell. She looked around in boredom as her fiance and her father spoke about something, bursting into a fit of laughter as one said something funny.<p>

She could be with Natsu right now. Watching him practice with his punk-rock band and make songs or simply cuddle with her as he plays stupid songs for her. She could be kissing him and eating dinner with him instead of these freaks but she had to remember who she was. She was rich and anyone female and rich was basically forced to marry another rich male.

She hated her life and if she could, she would have probably ran away already.

Suddenly the doorbell rang making her come back into reality and jump in surprise. Looking at the two males, she watched how her fiance stood to take the door but her father pushed him down and offered to take it.

Watching how he left and how he opened the door to the guest, Lucy peeked through the corridor to see her punk rock boyfriend standing by the doorway in his leather jacket and tight black jeans, giving your father a pleading look.

"I hate to do this, you leave no choice, can't live without her. Love me or hate me we will be boys—standing at that alter or we will run away to another galaxy you know. You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go." He stated as he stepped closer towards her towering father. "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know." He begged once more, holding his hands together as Jude gave him a stern look. "I'll never give you my blessing till the day I die, tough luck my friend but the answer's still no!"

Slamming the door shut into his face, Natsu groaned as he leaned against it and called out, "Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know that I'm human, too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway!"

"Lucy!" Jude called out as Lucy scrambled to her seat and acted as if she wasn't eavesdropping. Looking up at her father innocently, she watched how he told her to follow him to the living room as her fiance awkwardly sat there by himself.

Walking towards her father, she watched his expression was unreadable. "What is that pink-haired hooligan doing here again?"

"Papa, he just wants you to say yes to our—"

"Nonsense! Lucy, you are marrying Dan and you need to tell that idiot to go away!"

"But I love him!"

"You cannot love him! He is a monstrosity to the human world!"

"I don't care what you say!" Lucy finally shouted out as she yanked her engagement ring off her finger and threw it at her father who guarded himself. "I love Natsu and you can't say anything about it!"

"Lucy!" Jude cried out as Lucy turned around and ran up to her room, slamming her door closed to rip off her fancy dress and strip herself naked. Throwing on the clothes she usually wears, a crop top and a mini skirt, she grabbed her cell phone and ran out of her house.

She ignored the cries of her father and yelled out to her boyfriend who was slowly dragging his feet against the concrete ground making him stop and turn around. She ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his muscular self as he spun her around and kissed her all over. "I love you," Lucy mumbled into his shoulder as he held her close. "I love you, too."

Pulling away from her, he grabbed her hand and slipped something into her palm, closing her fist to take a step back as she looked at him curiously. Opening her palm, she realized it was an engagement ring and looked at her singer boyfriend who was now on the ground, kneeling.

"Lucy Heartfillia, marry me and I promise I'll make you the happiest girl out there."

She couldn't help but smiled widely as she just nodded, watching how he grabbed the ring and slipped it on her finger happily. "I love you," he whispered as he hugged her tightly while she started to cry tears of joy. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Pulling up in the driveway of the Heartfillia dressed in a dashing suit, he flashed his fiance a grin who wore a wedding dress.<p>

"You look beautiful," he murmured before leaning to plant a kiss on her ruby lips as she kissed him back, giggling. "Thank you."

"Now c'mon, let's get married." He shouted as he hopped out of his car with his bride as they approached the large home of the Heartfillia's. Coming hand in hand to the front door, Natsu knocked on the large door to take a step back and lace his arm with his bride who smiled widely.

Soon, the door opened to reveal Jude Heartfillia still in his formal attire. He watched with large eyes as he witnessed his daughter in a beautiful wedding dress clutching the arm of the idiot he hated, the two smiling nervously as Natsu spoke up.

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know."

Huffing in irritation, he shook his head. "I'll never give you my blessing till the day I die. Tough luck my friend but no still means no!"

Slamming the door in the faces of the couple, this time, they only laughed and kissed each other as they believed this was their blessing.

Jumping on one another, they kissed and held each other tightly as they said their vows and _I do_ before hopping the car to drive away some place where they can finally be Lucy and Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>yeah, i apologize for the shitty one-shot but i really wanted to write this cause rude is perfect and it perfectly describes the couple. SORRYFORTHEBADWRITINGANDSTUFF!

leave a review 'cause Calum Hood is bae.


End file.
